Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor, and in particular relates to a thin-film transistor substrate and a display.
Description of the Related Art
As display technology progressively develops, everyday life conveniences for people increase, due to the multitude of displays available. Light and thin features are desirable for displays. Thus, flat panel displays (FPD) are now the most popular type of displays. There are many kinds of FPDs provided, among which liquid-crystal displays (LCD) are popular among consumers because of their advantages such as efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiance, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid-crystal displays are mainly formed by a thin-film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The thin-film transistor substrate has a plurality of thin-film transistors located in a plurality of pixels respectively.
It is current trend to develop liquid-crystal displays to have a higher resolution. However, the distance between the source electrode and the drain electrode of the thin-film transistor cannot be reduced because the distance is limited by the resolution limit of the present photolithography technique. Thus, if the resolution is improved (that is to say, the size of each pixel is reduced), the aperture ratio of the pixel is reduced significantly. Thus, size reduction of the thin-film transistor has become an important issue.